The Wife Bank
by ClusterLizzy
Summary: A rewrite. Zev is 18 and about to be married off to the mighty Prince before he was ruler of planet Fire. For now, he is a High Governor, from the Cluster, and has married Zev as his slave. Prince/Zev/OC
1. Chapter 1

Lexx: The Wife Bank

A rewrite. Zev is 18 and about to be married off to the mighty Prince before he was ruler of planet Fire. For now, he is a High Governor, from the Cluster, and has married Zev as his slave. Prince/Zev/OC

Fewer more heinous and morally reprehensible an organization ever existed in the Dominion of the Cluster than the so called "Compatible Reliability Insurance Broker" also colloquially known as The Wife Bank. Let's talk about the Wife Bank. Formulated originally for the purpose of providing the wealthiest of families and dignitaries loyal to His Shadow a pre-programmed, fully submissive, guaranteed virginal and disease-free wife for their presumably perfect and ever so deserving sons, what it actually amounted to in practical terms was a form of govern-mentally sanctioned slave trade.

It was no ordinary day, at the Wife Bank, on planet B3K. Matron, the leader of the Wife Bank, happens to be consulting a high-ranking cleric. A High Governor, going by the name of Prince, and happens to be very wealthy and well-known. He also happens to be looking for a suitable wife to purchase. A wife, that will please him, and contribute to his evil doings.

He was tall, broad, had platinum blonde short hair, blue eyes and looked like he was nearing his 50's.

Prince (sitting down, in an office, across from the head Matron of the Wife Bank)

Matron

Is there a particular wife you're looking for?

Prince: A young one. One that's not easily broken. One that doesn't fail in her responsibilities as a wife and domestic partner.

Matron

Most of our candidates, that have graduated, appear to be the best at what we teach here at the Wife Bank of B3K. We use our holograms to prepare these girls for what their husbands will expect from them.

Prince

All I can say is that I'm willing to pay money for the best candidate you have.

The Matron opens up a folder, to read off some of the names of candidates that have graduated, but not yet married.

Matron

Well, there's someone here, who has graduated, but not yet married. Would you like to see a picture of her?

Prince

Yes, please.

The Matron hands the folder to him. As he checks out the picture, he becomes uninterested. He hands the folder back to the Matron.

Prince

Is there any other candidates?

Matron

Of course.

The Matron says and then goes over by a filing cabinate, to find a list of other candidates, but Prince pulls out a folder as she was still looking. Prince opens the folder and found himself interested.

Prince

Interesting. I like this one.

Before Prince could read the details, the Matron yanks the folder out of his hands and reads it aloud.

Matron

Zev Bellringer, age 18. Her score happens to be a low variation, from standard scores, and not due to graduate for another six years.

Prince

I'm willing to pay you whatever you want for this "Zev", and to be married to her as soon as possible.

Matron

I worship His Shadow.

The Matron says before leaving the room.

In a metal four by six room, lays Zev Bellringer on the white-padded floor. Having white hair, from the lack of sunshine, her hair in knots and her baby doll nightie, worn from lack of washing. She is only 18, but malnourished. Her teeth, even bad. Some missing teeth and lacked brushing, in years, due to poor hygiene.

As a knock, on the door is heard, Zev sits up as she is greeted by the Matron.

Matron

Zev of B3K, it is your lucky day. Time to get ready.

Zev

For what?

Matron

You're getting married. Follow me, so you can get ready.

Zev rises to her feet and follows the Matron, down a hall and to a room where there are different sizes of the same standard-issued wedding dresses. Long, white, laced and strapless. She knew that she hasn't graduated yet, but wasn't complaining, cause she no longer had to spend time inside her cramped quarters.

After putting on her dress, she follows the Matron to a courtyard. Before walking down the isle, the Matron gives Zev advice.

Matron

Zev, remember your duties.

As soon as Zev gets to the alter, Prince removes her Vail, to see her face. As she lays eyes on her husband to be, before saying her vows, she became nervous. He looked and dressed highly. She nervously spoke her programmed vows.

Zev

You are my every dream come true. I shall serve you and I shall love you.

Zev said, but didn't put smile into it. She's ashamed of how, her new husband would react, if he saw her imperfect smile. Just after the ring exchange, he leaned down to kiss her, but whispered in her ear instead.

Prince

You will obey me.

Zev said nothing, but shuddered as his hot breath touched her ear. In a space limo, and on their way to his planet, Zev opens up her first conversation with her husband.

Zev

(curious) Do, I now, have a Title?

Prince

(chuckles) You mean, like a Governess? No. You didn't earn that Title. Besides, I married you to be my maid. I have a mansion and it needs constant maintenance.

Zev

Oh, I see.

Prince

And when I give you an order, you'll answer with "Yes, my Prince". If you disobey me, there are ways I can punish you.

Zev

Yes, my Prince.

Prince

You will not speak, unless I say otherwise either.

Zev

Yes, my Prince.

Shortly after arriving on planet Fenner, they land in a city and towards a large mansion. Prince opens the door to his quarters. Once he closes the door, he becomes a gracious host.

Prince

Feel free to make yourself comfortable.

Zev walks over by a big glass bowl, filled with water, and stirs it with her right index finger. That's when Prince's mood changes.

Prince

Don't put your fingers in that water.

Zev, immediately, removes her finger at the same time Prince walks toward her.

Prince

That's my water and it's precious. You only get water when I say you can.

Zev looks up at Prince, hurt, and walks over to sit by some nearby steps. Prince follows after her and confronts her by the stairs.

Prince

You will mind me, wife.

Zev doesn't respond to Prince.

Prince

For now, let me show you where you'll be sleeping.

Zev rises to her feet and follows Prince to his sleeping quarters. He opens to big doors to a master bedroom with a king size bed, decorated with blue satin sheets and gold pillows.

Prince

This is where I will be sleeping. You don't come into this room, unless you're cleaning and bring me my breakfast in bed. Knock before you enter, though.

Then they walk further down the hall to a room that almost looks like a broom closet. It only had a bed, a dresser and enough walkway to get to the bed and dresser. A whole mansion and she gets a room that reminds her of the box, she grew up in, on her home planet.

Prince

It's big enough, just for you. It'll be like you never left B3K.

Zev walks over by the bed, strokes her fingers on the sheets and sits on the bed. A question comes through his mind.

Prince

I can see that you like this place already.

Zev looks away and tries to hold back her tears. She really hated the box, but the moment she thought she was free from it, Prince brings her to a similar place to sleep.

Prince

There's clothes in the dresser for you. They are maid's clothes, so they should fit you comfortably.

Zev couldn't wait for Prince to leave, so she could cry on her small bed. His words were cold and uncaring. But Prince gives her, her first order for the day.

Prince

After you change into your maid clothes, I want you to come with me, downstairs, and I will take you to where the kitchen is. I want you to prepare dinner for tonight.

Prince closes her bedroom door and stands outside until she comes out dressed in her proper clothes. Zev follows Prince back downstairs and to a room that appears to be the kitchen.

Prince

The food is here, for you, to prepare. You will let me know when it's time to eat.

After Prince leaves the room and closes the door, Zev gets to cooking whatever she could find. Zev, who is really hungry, is suddenly surrounded by food to prepare. As she gets ready, to take a bite of a vegetable, Prince comes back in, before she could put it in her mouth.

Prince

What are you doing?

Zev

I'm sorry, my Prince. I am hungry.

Prince

Did I say, you can eat? No. The food is for me, now get back to work.

Zev, who's tummy growls, doesn't know her way around the kitchen yet, so she may have added too much seasoning or burned something. She can't complain. It is her wifely duty to cook for her husband. After dinner is ready, she sets the table. That's when Prince comes to the table.

Zev

Dinner is ready, my Prince.

Prince

I see that.

Prince says as he seats himself at the table. He grabs his own plate, of food, and eats it as Zev stands over by kitchen entrance, patiently waiting for him to finish and take his plate. Prince does make comments on her cooking.

Prince

Not too bad, Zev. Not bad for your first time cooking.

Zev says nothing, cause she's not sure if that was a permission to speak or not. It's also getting late, in the day, and Prince looks over to notice how she was trying not to sleep while she was standing up.

Prince

You look tired.

Zev

Yes, my Prince.

Zev says as she jolts herself awake. She also very hungry and not having any energy to keep herself awake.

Prince

I'm getting tired myself.

Prince says as he excuses himself from the table. He adds an order before leaving the dining room.

Prince

Zev, why don't you clean up here, before going to bed. I want dishes done too.

Zev

Yes, my Prince.

Just as Prince left the room, her stomach growled again. It's been, a week, since she last ate. And the last time she ate, it wasn't much. All that food, that Prince had in his kitchen, and wouldn't let her eat, unless he says otherwise.

Walking into the kitchen, after taking up Prince's plate, she sees that the kitchen needs to be clean. But without food, she didn't have much energy, to get anything done. Feeling weak, it takes her, all through the night and until morning, to clean the kitchen.

Not realizing, it is morning, Prince bursts through the kitchen doors and sees Zev still cleaning up. Certainly shocked, that she's been here all night, but not showing he cares.

Prince

It's breakfast time, so I expect some breakfast, as soon as you can.

Zev, looks out the kitchen window, and at the sunrise. Extremely hungry and tired, Zev asks for a desperate request.

Zev

Can I eat, my Prince?

Prince

I'm surprised, you didn't indulge, while I was asleep. Such willpower, you have, for being a loyal servant. And since I do count inventory, you knew that such disobedience, could be harsh.

Zev

Is that a yes, my Prince?

Prince: You, make me breakfast, and I'll let you know.

Zev, already exhausted, sighs as Prince leaves the kitchen. She went ahead to prepare something for breakfast, for her husband. In the dining room, and seated at the table, as she came out and sat breakfast in front of him. While he ate, as she stood aside and waited, he started explaining his day to Zev.

Prince

I'm going out to the Cluster today. Gotta meeting with other clerics. We're gonna discuss the matters of The Cleansing.

Prince looks over to her and notices that she still looks tired.

Prince

You know, I thought about it. I'll let you eat, since you worked so hard already.

Zev, smiles, but her anticipation is cut short by Prince.

Prince

You can have, what's left, on my plate and that's all.

Zev, seeing a little bit of food on his plate, wasn't happy, but it is better than nothing at all.

Zev

Thank you, my Prince.

Prince takes notice of her unbrushed hair and dirty clothes and makes a comment.

Prince

While I'm gone, please clean yourself up. I don't want you to look filthy when I bring guests over tonight.

Zev

Yes, my Prince.

After Prince left to do some business off planet, Zev went upstairs and found her way to Prince's luxurious bath. Zev got undressed and examined her own body. She is thin and almost skeletal. Her rib cage, visible, as she touched her skin. The small amount of food, on Prince's plate, was not enough nourishment for herself and her body. She is still starving.

Afterwards, Zev stepped into the nice bubbled bath. She went underwater, to get her hair wet, and then came back up. She used some shampoo to clean her hair. She used soap to clean off her body. With the soap, she caressed her premature breasts and made her way down between her legs.

Zev found her right index finger, inside her vaginal entrance, it hurt at first, but then it started to feel good. A sensation that she's never felt before. Her mind wanders to the part where she was at the Wife Bank and told of many ways to please her husband, by her Matrons. Prince had popped into her mind, at the thought of pleasing him, and she started moaning.

After her bath, Zev wrapped herself in a towel, and then went to her room to change into some clothes. Zev, to tired, ended up laying in bed and falls asleep. That evening, Prince has come home and notices no food on the table. There are, at least, three other clerics as guests and there seems to be no dinner being made. Prince gets upset and rushes up the stairs to Zev's room.

Prince

Zev, you better open this damn door. I wanna know why there's no dinner made when we guests.

Zev wakes up, but forgotten about the dinner. She was just so tired and slept in. She puts on one of her outfits as he's pounding on the door. She opens the door and sees an upset Prince.

Prince

You better have a reason dinner isn't ready.

Zev

I slept in, cause I was so tired. It won't happen again, my Prince.

Prince

In deed, it won't. You get downstairs and make something up for four people, you understand me?

Zev

Yes, my Prince.

Prince

And for that stunt, you don't eat tonight.

Zev follows Prince downstairs. Prince takes her to the kitchen before the other clerics could see her. Just as she whipped up dinner, she brought it out to the table. Also at the table, is a middle-aged bald man, dressed like Prince and is the same height and stature, but ten years younger. He sits quietly and observes. That's when the three clerics started making comments.

Cleric 1

Is this your new wife, Prince?

Prince

I paid good money for this one, cause she's so young.

Cleric 2

Why so young?

Prince

I needed a maid. I guess that it's good to start controlling them at such a young age.

Cleric 3

You can get a maid anywhere, could you?

Prince

True, but those who are raised in the Wife Banks are trained to obey or it's off to the protein bank they go.

Prince says as he looks over to Zev. When the bald man sees her, he becomes smitten and hides it from the clerics and Prince.

Prince

Ain't that right, Zev?

Zev

Yes, my Prince.

One cleric makes a comment.

Cleric 2

Wow. I defiantly gotta get me one of those, for my son.

Cleric 1

No need. I just got issued a love slave.

Prince

But, love slaves have expiry dates.

Cleric 1

True, but as soon as one dies, I get another one.

Zev didn't know why the clerics found that funny. Dying looks like a horrible thing. Prince, looking over to the bald man, after he's been extremely quiet.

Prince

Brother, you've been so quiet. Any reason for that?

Carroll

For once, I have nothing to say. Anything wrong with that?

Prince

We would just like your opinion. Would you prefer a love slave or a pre-order wife?

Carroll

A wife. I want more of a personality, and not just anything based on looks.

Cleric 3

Love slaves have mental programming, as well as those from the Wife Bank.

Cleric 2

At least, with a love slave, you're guaranteed that she's beautiful.

Then the cleric turns to Zev, finishing his sentence.

Cleric 2

No offense, Zev, but you're frail, have nappy-ass hair, acne on your face and ugly.

Zev, found that remark insulting, and Prince's brother was the only one, not laughing. Prince, looks over at Zev, and demands her to show a friendly response.

Prince

Why, don't you smile, Zev?

Zev, had bad and missing teeth. A smile to Prince, and the Clerics, would be humiliating. But, not wanting to disobey Prince, she smiled anyways, and dreaded the comments. A first, for Prince, to see her lack-of pearly whites. The Clerics, immediately, started making mean comments to Prince, as if she wasn't in the room.

Cleric 1

Geez, Governor, that's an ugly-ass wife.

Cleric 2

Her mouth, is as ugly, as her mug.

Cleric 3

Surely, I hoped you kept your receipt, Governor.

Cleric 1

Yeah, so you can take her back, to the Wife Bank, and get back your money.

Cleric 2

Governor, you got ripped off, cause that's the ugliest thing I've ever seen.

Cleric 3

Perhaps, it's a good thing, you didn't kiss her. You might catch something.


	2. Chapter 2

Zev wanted to run out of the room and cry, but couldn't. She had a duty to wait. She looked over at Prince, in hoping he would defend her, but he didn't. Again, she looks over to Prince's brother, who wasn't laughing with the others. But, after the clerics have left, Prince went into the kitchen to check on Zev.

Prince

You behaved well.

Zev

Is there anything you want me to do for you, my Prince?

Before answering, Prince remembers her hideous smile, at the dinner table.

Prince

If I knew, you had such a hideous mouth, I wouldn't have asked you to smile in front of my friends.

Zev

I'm sorry, my Prince.

Prince

Out of all the wives, on the Wife Bank, you're the only one with the worst hygiene. Perhaps, I should have picked, a wife that looks more descent. You disgust me.

Zev  
>Is there anything you want me to do for you, my Prince?<p>

Prince

Yes, you can clean up this kitchen.

Prince, storms out of the kitchen, so Zev can clean up. Carroll, who was standing outside the kitchen doorway, has overheard every word from his brother to the poor maid. He dashes, as soon as Prince made his way towards the door. Her, still being so weak and tired, takes her all night to clean the kitchen.

Two days later, Zev is washing laundry. Prince just happened to be away, off planet, and Zev has been ordered to wash all the blankets, table cloths and dirty clothes throughout the mansion. This is her opportunity to go into Prince's room. She goes into the room to take a look around. She sees a wardrobe and opens it. She reaches out and touches the fabric of his dark blue and white dust coats. She even feels the long-sleeve ruffled shirts, that had a silk feel to it. She left the wardrobe open, as she felt drawn to the king-size bed. She closes her eyes and imagines Prince sleeping in the bed.

Then she thought about it. He "is" her husband. The one thing that he hasn't expected, from her, is to sexually please him. That night, Carroll is around and comes into the living room. He and Prince, sit across from eachother in comfortable chairs, before calling for Zev.

Prince

Zev, can you come here?

Zev, setting the table, stops what she is doing and follows the sound of Prince's voice. She finds him, and his brother sitting down, and walks up Prince first.

Zev

Yes, my Prince?

Prince

Carroll and I, had a long day. (looks over to Carroll) Would you like a foot message?

Carroll

No, that's okay.

Says, after he sees the extreme fatigue in Zev, and not wanting to take advantage.

Prince  
>You said last night, that you prefer pre-ordered wives, now take advantage. (to Zev) Would you please, rub my brother's feet and wash his boots? And when you are done, you can do my feet.<p>

Zev  
>yes, my Prince.<p>

Zev gets on her knees and starts messaging Carroll's left foot first. While doing so, her mind wanders off. First, the size of his feet. Then to his stature. He's tall, has broad shoulders and stocked in all the right places. He was a little chubby, but not fat. His neck is thick and he wears a choker. Then she starts messaging the right foot. She would glance up at his bald head, down to his thin lips, to the chest hair poking out of his light blue v-neck ruffled shirt, to his buckle and then down to his crotch.

From Carroll's point of view, he has noticed that Zev has carefully checked him out. Not taken any offense, he is most likely flattered and turned on. He wanted her, to look up, so he can look into her eyes, but that didn't happen. Perhaps, that is a good thing, since his brother is watching.

After rubbing his feet, she walks off with his boots. She takes them to the washroom, to be cleaned, so she could finish setting the table. So, while Prince and Carroll are eating, Zev couldn't help, but stare at Carroll and look him over. She was starting to find her husband's brother attractive and desirable. The moment Prince looks over to her, Zev looks away.

Prince

While you're standing there, you can bring me more wine.

Zev leaves the room and goes into the cellar to get a bottle of wine. Once she exited out of the kitchen and into the dining room, she didn't realize that she was gone long enough for a more, mature woman to come in and sit beside Prince. She's tall, blonde and had a figure. She was beautiful. Overhearing, he happened to be calling her "May". She looked like she was flirting with Carroll and he looked like he was enjoying it.

She felt like her heart was breaking and just dropped the wine bottle onto the floor, causing the bottle of wine to smash and splatter. That sure got Prince and Carroll's attention.

May

Uh-oh. Someone dropped something very expensive.

Prince gets up from his chair, not looking very happy. He looked angry as he walked up to her and put a tight grip around the back of her neck, which hurts Zev.

Prince

You little bitch! That was a very expensive wine.

Zev

I'm sorry, my Prince.

Zev is now scared and pleads as is she was pleading for her life. Prince lashes out at her. Carroll, somewhat comes to Zev's defense, but is immediately shot down by Prince.

Carroll

Prince, calm down, it was an accident.

Prince

Stay out of this, brother. (to Zev) I did not say you could speak. That was not a order. For what you just did, I shall lock you in your room until I think you've been punished!

Zev

I'm sorry, my Prince!

Zev

I'm sorry, my Prince!

Zoey pleads again. This time, there are tears in her eyes. Prince continues to lash out at her. Carroll also continues to defend her.

Carroll

Prince, stop! You've made your point. You're killing her.

Prince

(ignoring Carroll) I said, don't speak. One more word and I'll have you arrested for failing your wifely duties. Nod if you understand me.

Zev nods, but with tears in her eyes. Prince has become a cruel and vicious bastard. Still holding her by the neck, he drags her upstairs and shoves her in her room. He locks the door and walks off. Zev runs up to the door, pleading and crying.

Zev

Don't leave me!

Zev is now scared for her life. He may never come back to let her out. She goes over to her bed, gets into the fetal position and continues crying into her pillow. She cries until the water in her eyes dry up. So far, her life has been cruel.

Back downstairs, Prince is still angry as he approaches May.

May

Who, is she, anyways?

Prince

My servant.

May

Well, you picked an ugly one. Note to self, pick a prettier maid, that way you have something to look at when I'm not here.

Prince

I didn't bring you here, to talk. I brought you here, to fuck. Can you handle that?

May

Which way is your room?

Prince, grabs May's hand, and leads the way to his bedroom. Carroll, on the other hand, has quietly walked over to Zev's locked quarters and hears her crying. He wish, he could help, but Prince has the key to her room.

Laying in bed, and having no food, Zev worries on how long she'll survive for. In her mind, she thinks that she may never be let out and starve to death. She was already scary thin, so she knows that she doesn't have long to survive.

It has only been a couple of days before she heard her door unlock. She hadn't eaten, so she felt too sick to move. It happens to be Prince. He comes in the room and sits beside her on the bed.

Prince

Now, that you had two days of rest, you think you can get up and get back to work?

Zev, unable to speak, moans uncomfortably. Prince, places a hand on her forehead, and feels how feverish she feels.

Prince

Zev, my brother is also a doctor. I'll be right back.

As Prince left the room, Zev cries out softly and weakly.

Zev

Don't leave me.

An hour later, Prince returns with Carroll. Prince stands by the doorway, as Carroll examines her. Carroll, immediately has concerns of her physical health.

Carroll

Prince, she is clearly feverish, due to malnourishment. When, is the last time, she ate?

Prince

Two days ago, but in the morning. I'm confused. Two days, wouldn't cause, malnutrition.

Carroll

True, but are you counting the Wife Bank?

Carroll asks, as he pulls up her dress, to expose her thin body to Prince. Prince, is in total shock, and is coming to a sense of heart.

Carroll

That is three weeks of starvation and dyhration. Clearly, she was starved at the Wife Bank, before you married her.

Prince

When I purchased Zev, I had no idea that she was being starved and cared for. At least, here, there is food and access to keep a proper hygiene.

Carroll

Unless you give her food now, she'll die within hours. Her organs, have already begun, to shut down.

Prince

Well, do what you have to do, to keep her alive, cause servants are expensive.

Prince, only agreeing on her best interest, only because of her feelings for him has clouded his judgment. Otherwise, he would have let her die and find a new servant. When the Prince leaves the room, to go get some food for Zev, Carroll takes the opportunity to sit next to her.

Carroll

You are brave, you know that? Growing up in a box, having a cruel master, what can you possibly live for?

Zev was still able to speak, but softly. Carroll could still hear her.

Zev

Because, I'm in love with you.

Carroll, not too surprised by this, but still has questions.

Carroll

Why me?

Zev  
>You don't judge me. You defend me. No one has done that before.<p>

Carroll, holds her frail hand, and tries hard to fight off tears. Especially that she's near death.

Zev

My eyes water when I think about you.

Carroll

Now, I know that's not your Wife Bank-trained way to love someone. You're tears are proof of what you feel is real. Now that you love me, we're gonna have a problem. Why, cause I married to my brother, to be his servant and nothing more.

That's something that Zev didn't want to hear. To hear that Prince didn't love her back, was dreadful. So far, no one loves her. Why would she want to live with someone and be married to someone who wouldn't love her. She mutters back something to Carroll.

Zev

No one loves me.

Carroll

Damn it, don't give up now. My brother, may not love you, but I could. Live for me. Forget what everyone else thinks about you. To me, looks don't matter.

At that moment, Prince comes in with a tray of food and sits it down in front of Zev.

Prince

(to Zev) Once you get better, I want you to immediately return back to work. There's, already, a lot to be done.

Zev

Yes, my Prince.

Prince leaves the room, leaving his brother to look after her health.

It had been a week and Zev has gotten better. Cleaning up after her husband and so forth.. It evening and Zev ends up serving up dinner for not only for her husband, but a couple of love slaves. One for him and one for Carroll. One of them, she recognized by the name of May. She knows she's not as beautiful as the love slaves, but she has feelings.

Prince

Zev, I want you to get a bottle of wine. Don't drop it this time.

Prince says as one of the love slaves were flaunting her body over Carroll. Carroll, however, is resisting the temptation. Zev felt hurt. The attention the love slaves were getting is what she wanted from Carroll himself. She leaves the room alright, but doesn't come back with the wine. She sits in the cellar and cries her eyes out, while at the same time she felt an ache between her legs.

It has been over ten minutes, in the dining room, and Prince had not heard from Zev. The wine should have already been on the table. He excuses himself to go look for Zev. Carroll follows after him, just in case his brother does something drastic to Zev.

The first place Prince checks is where he sent her, to the wine cellar. As he opens the door, to the cellar, he sees Zev sitting on the floor and crying. When she heard the door open, she wipes away her tears, with her hands, and tries to deny crying.

Prince

What's taking so long?

Zev

I didn't know which wine you wanted.

Prince

You can't read the words on the bottle, so why does it matter?

Zev

There appears to be different colors of wine.

Prince

Well, just grab one. I didn't marry you to think.

Then Zev spoke out.

Zev

I may be your slave, but I have feelings too. I am your wife, but you do not treat me as such.

Prince backhanded her for that remark. Carroll, who is nearby, shuddered as he heard the slap.

Prince

I will not stand for jealousy. You will get up, off your ass, and serve me.

Zev

Or what?

Prince

You know the answer to that. I can have you arrested and sent to the protein bank.

That's when a tear rolls freely down her cheek.

Zev

Why should I live in such a terrible life? I rather die than spend the rest of my life serving a man who doesn't love me or care for me.

Of course, Prince decides to show no compassion, but it looks like he's hiding his feelings when he lashes out at Zev.

Prince

Fine! Enjoy your last month of life! You'll spend it in solitude until the sentries get here to arrest you and take you away.

Zev lashes back at him.

Zev

I hate you!

Zev rushes passed him and Carroll, and out of the cellar. Prince notices Carroll standing by the doorway.

Prince

What are you doing in here?

Carroll

I think you were harsh.

Prince

Don't tell me how to treat my slaves.

Carroll

You know what, how about I talk to her. If I get her, to apologize to you, then you can call away the sentries.

Prince

Fine. You have one day. If she doesn't apologize to me by tomorrow night, I will have her arrested.

Carroll, following after Zev, is stopped by May in the dining room.

May

Geez, that girl's got issues.

Carroll

Not now, May.

May

So, are we gonna fuck? Or not?

Carroll

May, I'm sorry, but go home.

May

Ugh! Damn servant girl. Prince should get rid of her, cause she's cramping your sex life.

Zev, had rushed upstairs, and into Prince's room. She's so angry, that she starts trashing the place. Taking off the bed sheets, taking everything out of the wardrobe, tearing down curtains and just tossing it aside. Carroll had followed after her and seen what she was doing to his room. Carroll grabs her and holds onto her tightly, trying to get her to calm down.

Carroll

Zev, you need to relax and calm down.

Zev

Prince, already gonna have me arrested anyways, so what's the point of caring.

Carroll

Cause I love you, that's why.

Carroll passionately kisses her, out of compassion, and starts to disrobe. When he would break the kiss, for a breather, he would passionately kiss her again before she could say anything. Zev is liking this feeling. She is actually being kissed by Carroll. She responds by wrapping her arms around him. He puts her up against the wardrobe as he starts undoing his trousers. His body still grinding hard against hers and kissing down her neck. His cock, very well endowed, is released from the fabric of his trousers. As he was trying to yank down her panties, she could feel something long, hard and thick pressing against her inner thigh.

Once her panties were yanked down, he rammed his enormous shaft inside her tight and virgin entrance. She screamed as if she was being torn apart. She screamed with each time he thrusted into her with his huge cock. She sort of knows, what's going on. At the same time it hurt, she was enjoying it. At the moment of climax, he releases a big load of semen before withdrawing his cock and leaving her to slide down to the floor. Exhausted and bewildered of what just happened, she looks up at him and also his cock, which is still hanging out of his trousers. A chance to see it's size before it deflates into it's flaccid state.

Carroll

How was that?

Zev, too exhausted to answer, but gives Carroll a pleasing smile.

Carroll

Looks like, we're gonna have to clean up this room, before Prince comes up.

Carroll puts his flaccid cock back in his trousers and leaves the room. Zev felt sore to move, but did what she could. Now that she made it with Carroll, and that he loves her, she wants to live.

She spent the past two weeks cheery and devoted to her chores. Prince had noticed that her mood had changed and decided to call off the sentries. As she walked passed him while he was seated on a very fancy chair, he makes a statement.

Prince

I had no idea, that it was gonna take a good fuck, to get you this dedicated in your chores.

Zev stopped in place, feeling flush in her cheeks, as she faces Prince. How did he know about that? She wonders.

Prince

Yes, I know about you and my brother, and I'm quite surprised. That night, I heard you screaming echoing through the walls.

Zev

Am I in trouble, my Prince?

Prince

Not if you do one thing for me.

Prince was feeling hard between his legs. He rubbed his crotch, in front of her until she felt repulsed.

Zev

What do you want me to do for you, my Prince?

Prince ponders his thoughts and thought of the hardness between his legs. She even noticed the bulge between his legs. As Prince stood up, she could see the outline of his cock through his trousers. That's when she started to feel even more disgusted.

Prince

I want you to suck my dick. I want you to deep-throat my very large cock til you choke. Can you handle that?

Zev

Yes, my Prince.

As she approaches him, she gets on her knees as he unties the front of his trousers and wrangles out his cock. He places her hands around his "tower of power". She puts her mouth on the tip of his cock and starts sucking on it. She gets it as deep in her mouth as she could get it. Prince starts bucking his hips and thrusts into her mouth. Once he cums into her mouth, she drinks what she can before choking on his big load.

Prince

You make a mess, you clean it up.

Zev

Yes, my Prince.

...to be continued


End file.
